Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for locking cargo to a deck on board a ship.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously disclosed arrangements for locking a cargo to a deck are, for example, straps, lines and similar tensioning devices, in conjunction with which use is made of existing cargo fittings in the deck of the ship.
Securing of cargo carriers, for example cargo cassettes, is performed only at each end of a positioned row of cargo carriers with the help of counter-pressure components, while cargo trailers have previously been secured to existing cargo openings with the help of straps, for example, in accordance with the above. There previously disclosed devices did not, however, permit so-called automatic activation of the locking devices, and this has had to be performed manually, which has been dangerous and time-consuming for the personnel responsible for securing the cargo. The aforementioned previously disclosed means also did not effectively permit the close packing of freight.
The principle object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to solve the aforementioned problems by simple and efficiently functioning means.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that lateral dividing profiles, which are capable of being laid out on the deck and secured to it, and which are so arranged as to form loading lanes between pairs of rows, exhibit either lock-accommodating openings to accept rotatable and/or movable locking devices from trailer supports and/or cargo cassettes capable of being parked in the cargo lane or locking devices capable of lateral displacement from lateral dividing profiles, which are so arranged as to interact with trailer supports, cargo vehicles, cargo cassettes and/or some other cargo capable of being parked in the cargo lane, and in that present on the trailer support and/or load cassette or lateral dividing profiles in question is a mechanism which is connected to the aforementioned locking device for the purpose of releasing it or locking it, in conjunction with which a cargo vehicle, which can be driven along and between the dividers, is so arranged as to actuate the mechanism when the cargo vehicle in question passes the mechanism.